23 Sierpnia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03 08:40 Owocowe ludki - Złodziej kwiatów, odc. 25 (The flower thief, ep. 25); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:15 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 22 (Blue Water High, series I ep. 22); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 09:45 Siódme niebo, ser. IX - Pierwsza randka, odc. 14 (The first date); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:35 Dziesięć lat mniej - odc. 3 (Ten Years Younger); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Szerokie tory 13:05 Kabaretowa Jedynka 13:25 Don Matteo V - odc. 21, Sąd ostateczny (Don Matteo V, ep. 21 Il giudizio universale); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006); 14:30 Plebania - odc. 1514; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Encyklopedia Solidarności; felieton 15:20 Przebojowa noc 15:25 Klan - odc. 1893 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 15:55 Klan - odc. 1894 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 16:20 Polska Pięknieje odc. 20; cykl reportaży 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5112 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5112); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Celownik; magazyn 17:50 Dylematu 5 - odc. 2 - Spóła 18:50 Przebojowa noc 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Babcia jest tutaj, odc. 51 (odc. 25, seria II) (Granny's here); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Nieustraszony - odc. 17 (Knight Rider, ep. 18 Fly by Knight) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:20 Herakles - cz. 1 (Hercules ep. 1); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:50 Pistolet do wynajęcia, czyli prywatna wojna Rafała Gan - Ganowicza; film dokumentalny 23:55 Ekstradycja III - odc. 8/10 00:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Buntownik bez powodu (Rebel Without a Cause); dramat kraj prod.USA (1955) 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 U fryzjera - odc. 6 Urodziny; serial komediowy TVP 06:20 Powszechny Spis Rolny 2010 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - W krainie władcy smoków - odc 25/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997) 07:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 52; serial komediowy TVP 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 53; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Beata Ścibakówna 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1760; teleturniej 11:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:05 Bibuła - odc. 3 Papierowa amunicja; cykl dokumentalny 12:40 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:05 Janosik - odc. 6/13 - Worek talarów - txt - str.777; serial TVP 13:55 Córki McLeoda - odc. 120 Miłość i obsesja (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Love and obsession)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:55 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 744; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/LXII; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Lato z uśmiechem - Skarbonka (The Money Pit) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1986) 21:55 Czas honoru - odc. 25 "Ucieczka z czarnej pralni" - txt - str.777; serial TVP 23:00 Alibi na poniedziałek - Czas śmierci (Long Time Dead); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2006) 00:40 Z bliska i z daleka - Kto lepszy: małpy czy ludzie? - odc. 1 (The human ape - odc. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 01:35 Technicy - magicy - II cz 3/6 Moss i Niemiec (The IT Crowd series 2 Moss And The German); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 02:10 Technicy - magicy - II cz 4/6 Przyjęcie (The IT Crowd series 2 The Dinner Party); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:50 Pogoda; STEREO 07:51 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:46 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:58 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:08 Pogoda; STEREO 17:09 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 17:38 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:43 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:58 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:21 Zaproszenie - Wybębnić Jaćwingów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:53 Saga rodów - Ród Maklakiewiczów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:13 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Pogoda; STEREO 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:05 Pogoda; STEREO 22:09 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:16 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:46 Pielęgniarki w świecie przemocy - odc. 3/4 - Boliwia (ep. 3 - Bolivia); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:17 Bułeczkarz z Przemyśla; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO 01:51 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:28 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:49 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:11 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:54 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:05 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:42 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:25 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Strażnik Teksasu (192) - serial sensacyjny 08.50 Przygody w siodle (5) - serial przygodowy 09.25 Piękni (14) - serial obyczajowy 10.20 Szpital na perypetiach (28) - serial komediowy 10.50 Malanowski i partnerzy (61) - serial fab.-dok. 11.20 Rodzina zastępcza (126, 127) - serial komediowy 12.55 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie! (15) - serial komediowy 13.25 I kto tu rządzi (45) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (32) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (222, 223) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (62) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (52) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (33) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (219) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: Robin Hood: książę złodziei - film przygodowy 23.00 Pod kluczem - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2000 01.15 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (21) - serial animowany 08.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego - serial animowany 08.55 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 11.20 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.50 Mango - telezakupy 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Chuck (7) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Dowody zbrodni (12) - serial kryminalny 21.50 Dr House (15, 16) - serial obyczajowy 23.50 Rodzina Soprano (10) - serial sensacyjny 01.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 01.30 Dr House (15) - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.50 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.55 Telesklep 04.20 Chuck (7) - serial SF 05.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:20 Lalola - odc. 87, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 175, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Mój grzech - odc. 99, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Mój grzech - odc. 100, Meksyk 2009 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 4, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 5, Meksyk 2008 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 176, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Mój grzech - odc. 101, Meksyk 2009 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 102, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Z księżyca spadłeś? - komedia sf, USA 2000 23:10 Horne & Corden: Komicy bez klasy - odc. 5, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2009 23:50 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 0:45 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 1:55 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Podróże do bajek - odc. 3 - Księżniczka i smok; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Podróże do bajek - odc. 4 - Królewna w złym humorze; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 13 - Najważniejszy mecz; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 56 - Salsa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:40 Hit Dekady - lata 50 - te; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 11:45 Smaki polskie - Knedle; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 727; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Duże dzieci - 35; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Laskowik & Malicki (mix) - 8; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Benefis - Katarzyny Gaertner cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Chocim,Okopy Św. Trójcy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1083* - Wiedza o społeczeństwie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1504; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Indeks z piosenkami czyli I część Gali Piosenki Studenckiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 1/12 - Misja specjalna; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 2/12 - Za mundurem chłopy sznurem; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 17 - Małpi król; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - eliminacje ME: Polska - Bułgaria; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:15 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 12/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Nick Cave i przyjaciele - koncert XX Jubileuszowego Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej cz.1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Opowieści niezwykłe - Błękitny pokój; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Pola Raksa, Jerzy Nasierowski, Janusz Kłosiński, Artur Młodnicki, Jadwiga Skupnik, Witold Pyrkosz, Wojciech Skibiński, Andrzej Mrozek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Podróżnik - Baobaby; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 56 - Salsa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 17 - Małpi król; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 U fryzjera - odc. 8 Maskotka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - G. Halama ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Kolumbowie - odc. 5/5 - Śmierć po raz drugi; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Żużel - Unibax Toruń – Betard WTS Wrocław; STEREO, 16:9 06:15 Supermodelki - odc. 11; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych